


Ripple

by aroceu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimental Style, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: the world turns and the walls scream white





	

Really cold. Kageyama shivers. Arms tighten.

 

 

At practice, Kunimi. Has a jacket. An offer.

"Thanks."

Smile. Glance. Missing? No response.

Smile.

 

 

Same class, different rooms. Same class, same room. Did you do your homework? (Do you think I did?) Is the answer no? (Why are you answering my question with another question?) That's what you did. (Very funny.) Same same same. Hands. Fingers. Fingers on hands. (Hands on fingers.)

 

 

At practice.

Kindaichi.

 

 

 

_What you don't wish for:_

"Toss to me!" 

 

 

At practice, Kindaichi.

"Is that Kunimi's?"

"Yeah."

At practice, Kindaichi. Perfect arc, perfect set. Perfect contact.

Hands on hands.

 

 

Bright these days. So bright. Paths carved, paths to follow.

 

 

_What you do wish for:_

Victory.

 

 

Hey, are you going to Kindaichi's after school?

No.

Didn't he invite you yet?

No.

Oh.

I'm going to the gym.

For volleyball? We don't have practice today. Come to Kindaichi's.

But—

No buts.

 

 

Return jacket. Fiddle thumbs. Sit on the ground.

Kunimi’s smiling. Kindaichi’s talking. Kageyama’s staring.

Kind of lost. Kindaichi says, We should do our homework. Eye roll. Kageyama frowns. Where is Kindaichi's volleyball?

In the garage.

“You really want to do homework?” More than practice again. Want to frown.

Kunimi sighs.

Don't do it at eleven pm again. What are you talking about? You napped all class today. I did not.

Sometimes I don't do my homework.

Laugh. Smile? (Laugh.)

 

 

Lunch time. What are you up to? (Uh, eating?) Oh. Er. Do you want to practice right now? (I didn't know you practiced during this time.) I… don't. The gym's free. (Oh.)

 

…

 

I wanted to work on my spikes. (Oh. Good.) You really think it's good? (Yeah, you could use some work. Sometimes you react too slow.) … (But that's what practice is for.) Yeah.

 

 

 

Morning. Open duffel bag. A jacket.

“Oh. Kunimi. Here."

"Thanks."

Kindaichi walks over. Frowns. Isn't that yours? (Yeah, it is.) Why’s he giving it back? (Why do you care?) I hate you. (That’s my line.)

(He borrowed it.) Why did Kageyama borrow your jacket for so long? (Why, are you jealous?)

Jealous?

 

 

Jealous?

 

 

 

Red. Red cheeks. Red forehead. Red ears. Red neck. No, of course not!

 

 

Jealous?

 

 

 

Jealous?

 

 

Kageyama laughs. Sharp turns of heads. More laughs.

(Holy shit, he can laugh.)

"Why would Kindaichi be jealous of me for _Kunimi_?"

 

Pause. Pink. Pink brighter than red, pink like light streaming through windows. Pink sunned on arms and face and voice.

 

Yeah, Kunimi, why?

"Nothing!" Not nothing. But. Cheeks hurt. Stupid smiles.

 

 

 

Two. Two. But not two. Maybe never. Maybe. Maybe three.

 

 

Really warm. Kageyama shivers. Arms widen.

 

 

Wake up.

Mm?

It’s lunch time. You fell asleep. Now you're going to ask me for my notes.

What? Of course not.

Really?

No. Can I see your notes?

 

 

Study practice study practice study practice practice practice study practice study

Exams are tomorrow. (Yeah.) Do you want to come over and study? (Yeah.) Kunimi’s coming over too.

“Okay."

 

 

Exams exams exams exams break. Day practice. Night practice. Toss spike toss spike toss spike _toss spike toss spike toss spiketossspiketossspiketossspi_

"Kageyama?"

 

Jump.

Invited to Kunimi's.

Accept.

 

 

 

_What you do wish for:_

 

To laugh until your sides give out

 

 

 

Kageyama. (Yeah?) Can I eat lunch with you? (Okay.) Eat. Stare. Did you know that Kunimi's sick? (Oh. Is that why he wasn't at practice this morning?) Yeah. Maybe he's faking it. (Maybe.) I wouldn't put it past him. (Neither would I.) Eat. (Eat.) Eat. (Eat.) What is that? (Tofu, rice.) Did you make that? (No, my mom did.) It looks good. (Do you want me to tell my mom that?) You're funny, Kageyama. (Frown. What?) Never mind. Nothing. (No, you just called me funny.) Red. I did. (But I wasn't trying to be funny.) That’s—That’s the point. (What?) Never mind.

 

 

You're warm.

I hate you.

It's not my fault it's so cold today.

Yes it is. You did this.

I have no control over the weather.

If you could bribe the weather you would.

I'm glad you think so fondly of me, Kindaichi.

 

 

Toss spike toss spike toss spike toss spike toss spike toss spike—

 

 

At practice, Kindaichi.

"Why can't you be faster?"

"Yeah, why can't you be faster?"

Glare. Smile. Smile that looks like a glare. Glare that looks like a—

"It's not like you haven't been that much faster either."

Smile drop. Drop drop down. Like the ball, when Kageyama tosses.

Kindaichi.

Kunimi.

 

 

Maybe you just need to be slower.

 

 

…

…

Are you going to invite me over today?

…

…

No.

 

 

It's fine.

It's fine.

Smile. Blink.

Another smile? Maybe? Hard to tell.

Hard to tell.

At practice. Slow, miss. Like yesterday. Deliberate, maybe. Deliberate. Slow. Slow. Slow.

"Didn't I just say—?"

Red. Everywhere. But earlier. Smile. Blink.

Blink.

 

 

_Toss spike toss spike toss spike toss spike toss spike toss spike tossspiketossspiketossspiketossspiket_

 

 

Let's not— (Talk to him?) … Yeah. (Yeah.)

… About this. (Yeah.) Or at all? (Up to you.) Why up to me? (I don't know.) I don't know either.

 

 

Missing smiles. Missing glances. Missing tosses.

 

 

If you're going to be a decoy you still need to use all your power.

 

What's the point? I'm not going to hit it anyway.

That doesn't matter! You need to be convincing.

I _need_ to be? Because you said so?

Yes!

 

 

At practice, Kageyama. Kunimi. At

At practice, Kindaichi, At practice Kageyama at practice Kageyama Kunimi At practice K

At pra

A

 

 

at practice at practice at practice at practice

 

 

He hasn't even asked us about it. (Well what did you expect?) I dunno, I just… (Don't be naïve, Kindaichi.) Don't call me names. (You can call me a name if you want.) I'm not going to listen to you. (Oh, you know you want to.) You… bossy sleepyhead. (You really think I'm bossy?) No, that's more— (You are incredibly predictable.) There you go with the name calling again.

 

 

Do you think he misses us?

Do you think I think about that?

 

 

_Tossspiketossspiketosspiketossspiketosstosstosstosstosstosstosstosstoss_ ground gr

ound ground ground

 

 

grou

 

 

 

nd ground gro

 

 

 

 

und ground gr

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

nothing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What you don't wish for:_

To cry until your lungs give out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Really cold. Kageyama shivers. Arms tighten.


End file.
